Better Than Me
by briana35805
Summary: Oliver couldn't believe it was over...Neither could Lilly. He thought she was with some guy who was treating her better than he was. She thought he was with some other girl. Both were wrong. Both still love each other. Neither will ever know. SONGFIC R&R!


_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be.  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you_

Oliver couldn't believe it was over. He remembered the fight so perfectly. Waking up, then breaking up, he sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Feeling guitly about the lies he told Lilly, and everything he pretended she was, but wasn't. He could see where she used to put her nightgown while taking a shower. He hated that it wasn't there anymore. After she left, he kept telling himself that he was glad it was over. But now that he thinks about it, he hates that there is no one beside him anymore.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me _

After three hours of feeling guilty, he got up and took a walk. It was dark. About eleven o'clock at night. He passed couples everywhere, and then he stopped and looked inside the building where they first met. He could hear her laughing, and even feel the way her blonde hair brushed against his face. He could feel how great it felt that he was the one who took her innocence. And as of now, he remained to think that maybe he's missing her more than she's missing him.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures i took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you _

When he walked back home, he hung his coat up, and opened the closet, then rambled through a bunch of scraps and photos from their relationship. Three weeks ago, he took some photos of them at the beach. It was a sunny picnic. Jake and Miley were there, too. She had been looking for those pictures ever since. He had hidden them. He felt ashamed that he didn't give them to her when she asked for them. Instead, he lied. He could remember the time they were shopping for her prom dress. She went to go try it on, and he secretly followed her inside the dressing room. They got as far as making out on the wall before mall cops caught them. That's one thing he never wants to forget. And never will.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

He knew ever since the day they met, that she deserved someone better than him, and as many times as he regreted that thought, now he regrets it even more. Even though it's the truth. He remembers what he had done to Becca so many years back. He dealt with drug problems, and alcohol. He still smokes, but only on occasions. He only yelled at Lilly everytime she told him to quit. He wouldn't listen. He never did.

_  
The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

While lying in his bed, he could still picture her next to him. Underneath the covers. Her head on his chest, dreaming. The words she had said flashed through his head like fireworks on the fourth of july. "It's over, Oliver." She said as she walked out the door. He knew with every girl he was with, he would only wish, and think that it was Lilly. Even though it wasn't. "This can't be the end," He whispered, as he slowly went to sleep.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me._

He could only hope that she's with someone who, now, treats her right. Doesn't yell at her, and always holds onto her when she needs him. Except, he was wrong. On the other side of things, Lilly was lying on the bed, clutching her pillow, crying her eyes out. With Miley comforting her. Telling her everything would be alright. Even though Lilly knew it wouldn't. She knew Oliver was with some other girl tonight. And she had to accept the fact that...it's over. And he deserved much better than her. Although both of them were wrong, they would never know the truth.

**THE END.**


End file.
